Watching Money.../Chapter 38
Juwon pulls out a photo of him and the Sims he had befriended. There are red X's striking out Katrina, Nicolas, Vic, Summer and Jake. Juwon: Six down, fifteen to go. Five shadows creep up the wall near Juwon. Tara: Do you think he's in here? Gold: I'm not sure. Ai: It would be a place an evil person would go to. Sage: Yeah, it's spooky enough. Tara: So, yeah. He must be in here, right? Amanda J.: Probably. The five walk into the room Juwon's in. Gold: Oh look. A red aura forms around Juwon, and he fires a large pulse around him. Knocking the five back, and into a wall. They fall onto the floor unconscience. Juwon: Do they really think they can stop me? He pulls out a red marker, and crosses off the five on his photo. Juwon: Now, for the AI. Epsilon floats, seemingly unconscience, in a black void. He is red with green lines flowing through them. He splits into two: one red, and one green. Author's Note: He does not actually split in two. This is just so it makes it easier for you, the reader, to understand the conversation better. Epsilon (green): Get out of my head! Epsilon (red): Tsk, tsk, tsk. You never learn, do you? Epsilon (green): What? YOU'RE TAKING OVER MY MIND! Epsilon (red): Is there ever any good use to fight? You always lose. Always. Epsilon (green): Wha? Epsilon (red): You've been trapped, captured, forced into a valley, captured (again), almost destroyed and.... Epsilon (green): Now I'm here. But, why? Epsilon (red): You are the memories. You, Sky, Violet and Josh: all of your memories come to you. You may not realise it yet, but you will still lose. Epsilon (green): That doesn't make much sense. Epsilon (red): It may make sense. Oh well, your time is up. The two Epsilon merge into one again. Epsilon: I lost? Epsilon closes his eyes, and turns all red. Psi, Delta and Sigma are all talking in a large room. Psi: Where do you think he is? Delta: Well, apparently, Juwon is corrupted by his sword. Could he have been sent to the Nightmare Realm? Sigma: I don't think so. The Nightmare Realm is just a mirrored version of ours, so we would get a small trace of him. Delta: Could he be in another dimension then? Juwon: Why don't you find out! Juwon runs up to the four, and slices them all with his sword. They all disappear. He pulls out his photo, and crosses off Josh, Sky and Violet. Annie Radd, Blanky and Leaf show up behind him. Annie: Stop. Right. There. Leaf and Blanky activate their magical guitars and fire some lasers at Juwon. Juwon: You dare oppose me!? Leaf and Blanky stop firing. Leaf: Well, uh, you know... Blanky: Maybe. Juwon pushes a button on a bracelet he is wearing. He shoots lightning at Annie, who goes flying and lands unconscience. Blanky: Wow. Leaf: Man! You gotta stop doing that! Juwon: Why? Juwon shoots another lighting blast at Blanky and Leaf, and their guitars disappear. Leaf: That's never happened before. Juwon fires another lightning blast, and knocks Blanky and Leaf against a wall, and they land near Annie. Blanky: Ow. Blanky and Leaf faint. Juwon crosses Blanky and Leaf and Annie off the photo. Juwon: ...and then there were three. Juwon stares at Beebee, Jimmy and Zain, the last three in the photo who are not crossed off.